


Look at Me That Way

by orphan_account



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Eponine/ Musichetta has forever changed me in a great way, F/F, F/M, I did a drabble, I don't even know why, I'm so in love with this ship, Oops, i just
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 10:46:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2618942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eponine is up at 3 AM and so, so in love and it's all Musichetta's fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look at Me That Way

               Eponine was up at 3 AM and so, so in love, and it was all Musichetta's fault. She'd somehow convinced Eponine that living right above the Musain would be convenient, and so they'd moved into the apartment above together.  It had seemed like a good idea at the time. Only now, when the other girl was out on a date with Joly and Bossuet, she could simply text Eponine and ask her to lock up. And yeah, okay, sure, it was annoying, but not that bad. It was do-able. Unless it was 3 Am.

She was laying in the dark, having finally gone to bed, and just as she was about to fall asleep, a sharp noise sounded in her ear. Great. She sighed and picked it up, to see the picture she had of Musichetta with her deep red hair, and beige lipstick, and those wonderful, smoky eyes. If it were anyone else, Eponine wouldn't have answered, she was sure of that. But it wasn't anyone else. It was _Musichetta._ She clicked to answer.

 "Hey," was all she said in an embarrassingly groggy voice."

"Oh, god, I'm sorry, did I wake you?- Of course I did, it's 3 AM, I'm so-"

"M. It's okay. What do you need?"

"I was wondering if you could make sure the Musain is locked up, I might have forgotten to do it before I left, and I don't think I'll be home tonight."

  "Are you with Joly and Bossuet?" 

 "Yeah."

Eponine frowned. It wasn't that she didn't like them, or didn't approve; they were so nice, and the 3 of them worked really well together. But her heart ached, and she longed for Musichetta to look at her with that look that said 'I love you and everything's going to be okay'. But it wasn't. She didn't.

 

After locking up, Eponine did not go back to sleep. She wouldn't be able to, now. She would stay up until sunrise, gently sipping the whiskey she'd poured herself from behind the counter, and wishing for something that would never be. She supposed she could just tell her. But she wouldn't; Eponine guarded her feelings too well for her own good.

Eponine was up at 4 AM and so, so in love, and it was all Musichetta's fault. 

 


End file.
